


I'll See You Down The Line

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hockey player liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, w którym Zayn pracuje w sklepiku z przekąskami na lokalnym lodowisku, a Liam jest hokeistą (co gorsze, bardzo atrakcyjnym).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You Down The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll see you down the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639432) by [blurrychildren (roadsider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsider/pseuds/blurrychildren). 



Środowe popołudnia są zawsze najgorsze.

O 16.30, jest lekcja dla dzieci, które niezawodnie kończą, krzycząc z rogu do swoich rodziców, by kupili im coś słodkiego. O 17.45 wschodnie lodowisko jest wolne i to na całą godzinę i jest tak zajęte, że Zayn jest zmuszony wyciągnąć swoje słuchawki, więc nie dostanie udaru mózgu od nadmiernego hałasu. (Czy to się w ogóle mogło wydarzyć? Robi sobie mentalną notkę, aby to sprawdzić, kiedy wróci do domu).

I o 19 jest trening uniwersyteckiej drużyny hokejowej i to jest w pewien sposób najgorsze z tego wszystkiego, definitywnie najniższy punt nocy. Pęczek spoconych sportowców, którzy lubią pot i krzyk oraz wzajemne oblewanie się wodą, zamieniając to miejsce w jakąś cuchnącą armię. To okropne i przez to boli go głowa i dziękuję jakiejkolwiek szczęśliwej gwieździe, że musi przez to cierpieć tylko raz w tygodniu.

Ale tak, środy są zazwyczaj tymi dniami, w których najbardziej chce udusić Louisa za świetny pomysł Louisa, aby Zayn zgłosił się do tej gównianej pracy.

Nie chciał brzmieć niewdzięcznie, ale okazjonalne sprzedawanie butelki soku jabłkowo-pomarańczowego spragnionym łyżwiarzom definitywnie nie jest idealną sposobem na spędzenie dwóch ze swoich nocy w tygodniu i niedzielnych popołudni. Jasne to nie jest najgorsza rzecz na świecie, ale stały chłód i gówniane światło i fakt, że musiał siedzieć na skrzypiącym plastikowym krześle przez godziny, definitywnie nie przyczyniło się do jakości jego życia.

Podczas którego, musiał przyznać, mogłoby się poprawić, ponieważ ma dziewiętnaście lat i jest singlem na anglistyce z niewielką ilością historii sztuki, co prawdopodobnie nigdzie go nie zaprowadzi w życiu i ostatni raz, kiedy kogoś całował, był, kiedy Louis przyszedł do domu noc po zerwaniu, cholernie pijany i rzucił się na wpół śpiącego Zayna, kiedy ten otwierał drzwi. I wtedy, kiedy o tym pomyśli, to było lekko smutne.

Naprawdę, kiedy Louis zasugerował, że znalazł mu pracę parę miesięcy temu, Zayn myślał, że to naprawdę świetny pomysł. Wydawało się to być dobrym pomysłem, by zacząć swoje życie i mieć trochę więcej dodatkowych pieniędzy, które na pewno by się przydały, aby pomóc ufundować jego studia (i upodobania do drogich produktów do włosów, na których temat Louis zawsze mu dokuczał, ale wykorzystywał okazję, aby je czasem podkraść). Ale to, co miał na myśli to płatna praktyka gdzieś lub co najmniej praca w jakieś księgarni i stwierdził to za dobre, nim Louis zadeklarował tonem, który wzbudził podejrzenie u Zayna, że chodziło o pracę w sklepie z przekąskami na lodowisku (co było bardziej jak budką, gdyby nie było już wystarczająco źle)  
w środy, czwartki i niedziele.

Na koniec, Louisowi oczywiście udało się go przekonać, aby postarał się o to stanowisko (i Zayn naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, chociaż prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z szantażem i/lub wspomnieniem takich słów jak ‘niewdzięczny przyjaciel’ i ‘nie doceniasz naszej przyjaźni’ oraz ‘jeśli mnie kochasz to to zrobisz’). W każdym razie teraz zarabiał trochę dodatkowych pieniędzy dla nich, by być w stanie sobie pozwolić na mniej przerażające piwo, które było sprzedawane w lokalnym barze i całkowicie szczerze, było miło pić coś, co nie smakowało jak kwaśna woda ze zmywarki. Więc nie może powiedzieć, że wzięcie pracy było najgorszą decyzją w jego życiu.

Więc dlatego siedzi tutaj pod szkicowaną niebieską tablicą z ‘Pole Karne’ wymalowanym na niej wyblakłymi żółtymi literami, skulony w swetrze lub dwóch, czekając na kogoś, kto będzie chciał napój izotoniczny albo batonik czekoladowy z zawyżoną ceną. O wiele częściej niż nie, po prostu kończył, robiąc swoją pracę domową lub czytał pewne książki, które Louis lubił wykorzystywać jako prowizoryczny stołek, kiedy nie mógł dosięgnąć do najwyższej półki. Co oczywiście byłoby o wiele wygodniejsze w jego własnym mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli to oznaczało przeszkadzającego Louisa, jego zbyt głośnego przyjaciela, ale w ten sposób, przynajmniej mu za to płacono.

Około 17.30, tłum zaczął się wlewać co trochę wkurzało Zayna, że automatycznie ślizgające się drzwi były przez cały czas otwarte. To nie tak, że nie lubi zimy, on jej nie cierpi, a śnieg i wiatr wpadając zamaszyście do pomieszczenia, zmuszając go, aby przyciągnął swój szalik bliżej, kiedy przeklina fakt, że jego budka jest zaraz obok tych cholernych drzwi. Dowiaduje się tylko, że jest zachmurzenie, kiedy łapie kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym poprzez lód i ostrożnie przemienia wyraz swojej twarzy na mały uśmiech, kiedy macha do dzieci, nim tonie ponownie w Ulitskaya.

Harry pracuje w malutkim pomieszczeniu ze sprzętem zaraz naprzeciwko budki z przekąskami, co było miłe i trochę wygodne, ponieważ Zayn lubi Harry’ego i pracują na tej samej zmianie w środy, ale tutaj zawsze jest wystarczająca ilość ludzi, którzy potrzebują sznurówek albo rękawiczek lub naostrzonych łyżew, takich, aby dzieciaki nie przewracały się zbyt często. To naprawdę współczujące, ponieważ pomimo tego, że Harry jest o wiele młodszy, jest znakomity i byłby definitywnie lepszym towarzyszem, niż stos Snickersów, których Zayn aranżował i rearanżował niezliczoną ilość razy. Harry również wydaje się być kolejnym nie-chłopakiem Louisa (bardziej chłopakiem, niż nie, ostatnio, kiedy Zayn zauważył i złożył się na rozmowę o przyszłości) i Zayn czasami zastanawia się, czy Louis czasem nie pchnął go w kierunku tej gównianej pracy, tylko po to, aby mieć wymówkę na kręcenie się wokół lodowiska.

Co było szczerze głupie, ponieważ w sposobie, w jakim Harrym zawiesza się na każdym słowie Louisa i podąża za jego każdym ruchem, to cholernie jasne, że ten dzieciak nie miałby problemu, nawet gdyby Louis zadecydował się rozbić obóz na lodowisku. I gdyby Louis nie był takim niekonsekwentnym kutasem, jakim czasami jest, Zayn jest prawie pewien, że on i Harry już by uciekli. I to się zdarza, rzeczy nie są takie proste, jak powiedział mu Louis tysiąc razy, nawet jeśli Zayn tego nie łapie, ponieważ dlaczego to nie może być tak cholernie proste? Nie byłoby łatwiej włożyć w to wysiłek lub coś i nie rzucać dzieciaka co każde trzy tygodnie z jakiś z dupy wziętych powodów, aby potem gnać prosto w jego wytatuowane ramiona, kiedy ‘kac’ po rozstaniu kompletnie słabnie? Szczególnie że Zayn nienawidzi widoku cierpiącego Harry’ego, w dodatku cholernie przygnębionego przez jeden tydzień w miesiącu, nim Louis decyduje, że nie może przeżyć bez niego ani jednego dnia dłużej. Jakkolwiek, to jest życie Louisa, Zayn chciałby tylko, aby mniej skomplikowane było życie z tym.

O 17.40, Zayn zdaje sobie sprawę, że czyta w kółko to samo zdanie i zamyka swoją książkę z frustrującym westchnięciem, nie pochyla się, aby schować ją do swojego plecaka. (Nauczył się, aby nigdy nie zostawiać go na ladzie, po tym, jak jakiś idiota rzucił się swoim cielskiem na jego zabytkową kopię Wojny i Pokoju). Hałas zaczął być ogłuszający i to jest nieprawdopodobne, by nawet spróbować robić coś innego, niż nędzne wpatrywanie się w hordę ludzi jeżdżących po lodowisku.

Zayn rozważa wyjęcie swojego telefonu i zarzucenie Louisowi wiadomości z przekleństwami i kilkoma wykrzyknikami tak jak zazwyczaj w każdą środę wieczorem, odkąd zaczął pracę tutaj, ale decyduje się poczekać, aż drużyna hokejowa przyjdzie tu zbezcześcić wszystko, co jest najstraszniejsze na tym świecie swoim prymitywem i swoją głośnością i sposobem, w jakim cuchną potem. Wtedy, Wtedy, Louis i jakakolwiek pieprzona historia miłosną, jaką wymyślił, która wymaga od Zayna zmiany w budce z przekąskami, poczuje jego gniew.

Rozmyśla przez dobrą godzinę, jego drzemka z otwartymi oczami zostaje przerwana tylko raz, kiedy jakiś chuderlawy nastolatek kupuje cztery Kit-Katy trochę po 18. Kiedy następnym razem wraca na powierzchnię, zauważa ‘do końca pozostało 10 minut’ znak zawieszony na oknie strefy ze sprzętem, kiedy właśnie Harry wślizguję się obok niego. Szeroki uśmiech topnieje w jego włosach.

\- Nie łapię tego jak ty to robisz - mówi dzieciak, zauważalnie próbując stłumić śmiech.

\- Robię co? - Pyta Zayn, a Harry kręci swoją głową.

\- Zawsze wyglądasz tak jakbyś spał z otwartymi oczami. Co jest przerażające, ale jak zgaduję efektywne.

\- To prawdopodobnie mechanizm samozachowawczy - mamrocze Zayn, nawet nie próbując zapanować nad swoją dezaprobatą, kiedy wpatruje się w powolnie wślizgujących się łyżwiarzy-amatorów. Harry śmieje się i Zayn nic nie może na to poradzić, że niechętnie oddaje uśmiech. - A co z tobą, odważny rycerzu, zostałeś pozostawiony na stanowisku w godzinach szczytu?

\- Jestem pewny, że uniwersytet może mi oszczędzić te dziesięć minut - mówi rozsądnie Harry, wskakując na ladę, aby być twarzą w twarz względem Zayna. - A ty wyglądałeś lekko morderczo, więc pomyślałem, że przyjdę ci potowarzyszyć, nim zrobisz coś drastycznego.

\- To nie jest zabawne - żachnął się Zayn i pstryknął Harry’ego w kolano. - Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Louisem.

Harry śmieje się ponownie i siedzą cicho przez chwilę, podczas gdy krzyki zaczynają osadzać się wokół nich, łyżwiarze wychodzą w pośpiechu, kiedy zapędzono ich z boiska, aby byli zastąpieni przez rolby(maszyny do odświeżania lodu), a następnie przez nieznośną grupę hokeistów. Harry wraca do swojego sklepu na chwilę, aby go zamknąć, nim wraca na swoje miejsce na ladzie, oglądając przerzuca apatycznie wzrokiem po swoich potwornie wyglądającym podręcznikiem, nim wypuszcza długi oddech.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem? - Grymasi, zamykając książkę i pochylając się, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Jak filozoficzne pytanie to właściwie jest? - Pyta Harry z uśmiechem, dosięgając, aby podpatrzeć podręcznik w dłoniach Zayna. - I jak wiele razy już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

\- Tu jest po prostu tak cholernie zimno - skarży się Zayn w drodze odpowiedzi. Krzesło skrzypi pod nim, kiedy przesuwa swój ciężar ciała z prawego pośladka na lewy i próbuje potrzeć swoje zdrętwiałe uda. - Będę marudny, ale czy Louis nie mógł mi znaleźć bardziej wygodnego miejsca?

\- Pocieszę cię. - Harry wstaje zdecydowanie, kiedy zamyka książkę, nim wyrywa Smarties z regału za Zaynem. - Widzisz, jest tutaj bonus, posiadanie mnie za towarzystwo. To pozytyw, prawda?

Zayn uśmiecha się. - W porządku, panie Optymisto. Pociesz mnie. Jak tam ci idzie z twoim kochasiem?

Może to powinno dołować Zayna, słyszenie jak szczęśliwy Harry jest z Lou, odkąd sam jest bardzo daleko od posiadania czegoś takiego. Ale widok jak Harry’ego błyszczącą, a jego twarz rozświetla się jak fajerwerki, kiedy mówi o swoim chłopaku, jest naprawdę, naprawdę orzeźwiające i Zayn nie jest nieznośny z powodu szczęścia swojego przyjaciela. Małostkowe myśli na tyle jego głowy wskazujące na fakt, że ostatnie zerwanie było bardzo zaległe, ale Zayn próbuje je zamknąć z nadzieją, że może to się nie stanie, tym razem. Co byłoby naprawdę świetne, ponieważ po ostatnim incydencie, Zayn złożył sobie obietnicę, że porozmawia z Louisem o sytuacji i nie wycofa się, kiedy ten zacznie krzyczeć i rzucać rzeczami. Naprawdę by wolał, aby do tego nie doszło.

\- I powinieneś widzieć minę kelnera - mówi Harry z entuzjazmem, jego policzki są zaróżowione. - Nie sądzę, abym użył kiedykolwiek tego wyrażenia wcześniej, ale był pozytywnie zaskoczony.

Zayn chichocze lekko i podkrada Smartie, kiedy Harry osuwa się na ścianie za nim z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem. Drużyna hokejowa została już wpuszczona na lód i gracze opuszczają teraz swoje przebieralnie w dwóch lub trzech i podczas gdy Zayn nie jest fanem ich zarozumiałej postawy i ogólnej hałaśliwości, wciąż może docenić ich szerokie barki i umięśnione przedramiona. Rozpoznaje paru z tych facetów z zajęć, które miał, ale większość po prostu wygląda znajomo, po tym widział ich wchodzących i wychodzących z boiska każdego tygodnia przez ostatnie parę miesięcy. Harry jakkolwiek, wydaje się być przyjazny dla większości z nich i ma z tego ciągłe korzyści, kiedy szczególnie głośny blondyn idzie wzdłuż lodu.

\- Ej, Niall! - Woła Harry, a chłopak odwraca się z uśmiechem.

\- Harry! Myślałem, że już wyszedłeś - odkrzykuje Niall, kiedy porusza się, zostawiając bardziej umięśnionego i wyższego bruneta, który stał razem z nim na środku ze zmieszanym uśmiechem. Niall zdaje się tego nie zauważyć, chociaż, kiedy praktycznie rzuca się na ladę obok Harry’ego, oferuje Zaynowi solidne pociągnięcie dłonią, gdy się przedstawia.

\- Jestem Niall, a ty wyglądasz znajomo.

\- Zgaduję, że tak. - Zayn śmieje się, oddając Niallowi firmowy uścisk (i może prawie zasmakować testosteronu, ciemnych pubów, ostatniego meczu piłki nożnej i nadmiernego picia). - Pracuję tutaj od jakiegoś czasu.

Niall wydaje się to rozważać przez chwilę, nim daje myślom odejść. Z ostrym skrętem swojej głowy, patrzy z powrotem na swojego przyjaciela, wciąż stojącego niezręcznie kilka kroków dalej.

\- No dalej Liam, możemy zostać tu na chwilę - mówi Niall, osadzając się w swojej pozycji na ladzie i pozwalając swojej torbie upaść na podłogę.

\- Hej, Liam. - Harry wita się, a Zayn mamrocze ‘cześć’.

Zayn zna Liama, a przynajmniej jego imię. Liam jest Liamem Paynem i idzie naprzód, udając, że zna go tylko, dlatego że dzielił z nim zajęcia w zeszłym roku, a nie dlatego że ma znakomitą pamięć do sposobu, w jaki te pogrubione litery są zmiecione w górnej części jego koszulki. Ponieważ Zayn z całą pewnością nie jest winny sekretnemu śledzenie ruchów tego faceta po lodzie w środy, kiedy żaden Dostojewski ani Poe nie może go usatysfakcjonować.

Liam podchodzi bliżej, nieznośnie prawdziwy uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na jego twarzy i Zayn może poczuć, jak jego żołądek się przewraca, kiedy próbuję utrzymać na nim wzrok. Liam jest trochę wysoki, a jego włosy nieznacznie posklejały się od potu, jego policzki są zabarwione na czerwono po półtorej godziny na lodzie. Wygląda, cóż, wygląda cholernie gorąco.

Dobrze, więc Zayn może mieć lekkiego fioła na jego punkcie, chociaż odmawia takiego nazwania tego, ponieważ ne zamienił nawet więcej niż trzech słów z tym facetem w całym swoim życiu i to jest tak jakby jego dobrze ukształtowane bicepsy przyciągają jego uwagę, dziękuję bardzo. I to nie jest tak, że Zayn o nim fantazjuje. A nawet jeśli, to czy to ważna sprawa? Liam Payne ma szerokie ramiona oraz głębokie brązowe oczy i znamię na swojej szyi i to jest wystarczająco dużo do wyobrażeń Zayna. On po prostu podziwia fizyczne piękno to to, szczególnie kiedy jest całkiem przed nim, wyglądając chętnie i nieco w swoim żywiole.

\- Hej, sprzedajesz coś z zawartością alkoholu? - Pyta Niall, odwracając się do Zayna, kiedy Liam w końcu podchodzi do lady, skanując zamrażarki z tyłu budki. - Jestem cholernie wysuszony.

\- Nah, przykro mi, nie sprzedajemy nic z alkoholem - odpowiada Zayn (i miał taką cholerną rację co do tego picia), ale zaciska swe wargi na przytłaczający smutek łamiący twarz Nialla. - Poczekaj chwilę, muszę coś sprawdzić.

Zayn znika w środku wysokiej szafki i kiedy się wyłania, zwycięski uśmiech wije się na jego ustach i trzyma sześciopak awaryjnego piwa w swoich rękach. - Trzymam to w sekrecie na wypadek, gdyby zmiany były zbyt przerażające - wyjaśnia Niallowi, który wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami z czymś, co mógłby nazwać tylko adoracją.

\- Jesteś moją nową ulubioną osobą - oznajmia blondyn, wdzięcznie akceptując piwo. - Harry, gdzie ukrywałeś ten klejnot w postaci tego faceta?

\- Nie ukrywałem. - Harry śmieje się, zawieszając swoją rękę na Zaynie. - Też go już kiedyś spotkałeś, na jednej z twoich imprez w zeszłym roku, nie pamiętasz?

\- Czekaj chwilę. Dlatego wydawałeś mi się znajomy, prawda? Nie jesteś tym facetem, co śpiewał na dachu? - Pyta Niall Zayna z lustrującym wzrokiem.

Zayn zamiera na chwilę, zmieszany i wtedy to wszystko do niego wraca, to co wyparł z pamięci, wpływa do niego niczym fala. Realizacja buzuje w jego myślach i Zayn marszczy lekko brwi i myśli, że może powinien wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć. To było złe. Zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną, całował się z kolesiem, którego nawet nie pamięta, ustawił krzew w ogniu, zaśpiewał operę i zeskoczył ze szczytu dachu, wszystko to w jedną, katastrofalną noc, podczas której efektywnie skończył pół nago, uciekając przed Louisem w dół ulicy. Zrozumiale, tak jakby unika imprez od tego czasu.

\- Tak - przyznaje po chwili, ponieważ cholera, dlaczego nie, nawet jeśli może poczuć, jak jego uszy stają się lekko gorące.

\- Mój chłopak! - Wykrzykuje Niall i Zayn prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widział kogoś tak rozentuzjazmowanego. - Tym razem przed nami nie uciekniesz, koleś.

Wszyscy się zaśmieli i Zayn mógł poczuć jak Liam się w niego wpatruje i kiedy Zayn spogląda na niego, zauważa, że twarz Liama zmieniła się w jasnoróżowy kolor ze zwyczajnego czerwonego po treningu hokeja. Liam nic nie mówi, jednakże Zayn nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego on się rumieni, ale nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, ponieważ Boże, jest cudowny.

\- Oi, Harry - mówi nagle Niall, spoglądając na ogromny zegar na ścianie. - Potrzebuję, abyś otworzył dla mnie sklep, muszę kupić sznurówki, moje stare pękły.

Wtedy Harry szybko ześlizguje się z lady i prowadzi Niall do sklepu, odblokowując płynnie drzwi i wciągając go do środka. I Zayn słyszy jak Niall mówi do Harry’ego „lepiej nie dawaj mi tych słabych, które łamią się nim minie dzień, dobra? Nie zapłacę za coś takiego 20 dolarów’ nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że on i Liam pozostali sami. Nie kompletnie sami, ponieważ wciąż mogą zobaczyć przez okno blond głowę Nialla i burzę loków Harry’ego zaledwie 9 metrów dalej, ale są wystarczająco sami, by serce Zayna zaczęło trzepotać i zaczyna być bardzo świadomy tego, jak Liam zaczyna bawić się paskiem swojej torby. Co prawdopodobnie oznacza, że zaczyna odczuwać ciszę za lekko niezręczną lub czuje się niekomfortowo z tym że Zayn się w niego wpatruje. Niechętnie zmieniając to ostatnie, Zayn próbuje myśleć nad tym, co może powiedzieć, co nie sprawi, że zabrzmi jak kompletny ułomny.

\- Strasznie tutaj zimno - mówi w końcu, i tak, dobry wybór, to definitywnie najbardziej ułomna rzecz z jakąkolwiek rozpoczął rozmowę.

Liam wydaje się być szczęśliwy na chwycenie przynęty, ponieważ kładzie swoją torbę ostrożnie na podłogę. - Tak, jest, ale naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko. To tak jakby z koniecznie z hokejem i tym wszystkim.

\- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byłem fanem tego - przyznaje Zayn, kopiąc nogami o nogi krzesła.

\- Zimna czy hokeju?

\- Obydwu - mówi Zayn z uśmiechem.

\- Nie lubisz hokeja? - Liam wygląda na zszokowanego, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie musiał zadawać takiego pytania. Co jak najbardziej mogło się zdarzyć w tym przypadku, myśli Zayn, biorąc pod uwagę to, z jakimi typami ludzi prawdopodobnie Liam się zadaje.

\- Nie.

\- Ale hokej jest - próbuje Liam, jasno walcząc z tym, aby znaleźć coś, co może powiedzieć i Zayn surowo przeklina za to sam siebie, uznając to za ujmujące. - Mam na myśli, to oficjalny sport narodowy, prawda?

\- Nie, to lacrosse - zauważ Zayn i naprawdę cieszy się zarumienionymi policzkami Liama trochę za bardzo.

\- Oh - Liam wydaje się rozważać to przez chwilę, nim kontynuuje. - Ale wszyscy grają w hokeja.

\- Tak, cóż, to nigdy nie było moją rzeczą. Wydaje się być trochę zbyt… nachalny. Prawdopodobnie zostałbym zmięty przez wszystkich twoich koleżków - mówi Zayn ze śmiechem, wskazując na swoją niewielką posturę oraz ciekawie zauważając sposób, w jaki oczy Liama wydają się zatrzymać na miejscu, w którym jeansy opinają się na jego biodrach. Cóż, co definitywnie interesujące i prawdopodobnie warte przemyślenia, kiedy będzie się szarpał z tymi aksamitnymi, brązowymi oczami później tej nocy. Zayn trzęsie się lekko, ale może poczuć, jak jego palce drgają bezwiednie na jego udach.

\- W takim razie co z jazdą na łyżwach? - Mówi Liam, niepomny na lekkie napięcie ramion Zayna i pozornie zdeterminowany, by czegoś dowieść. Lub po prostu, aby utrzymać konwersację, może. - Musisz to lubić, jazda na łyżwach jest świetną zabawą.

Zayn patrzy na Liama przez moment i przygryza swoją dolną wargę, przenosząc się na ladę i siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Nie wiem, jak się jeździ.

Liam tylko prycha na to, zmieniając swój ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i Zayn z jakiegoś powodu, chce utrzymać tę rozmowę.

\- Właściwie, chciałem spróbować kiedyś jazdy figurowej, kiedy byłem młodszy, ale - przerywa. Jednak ponieważ w pewien sposób zapomniał pomyśleć lub może dlatego, że czuje się prawie ośmielony przez sposób, w jaki ręce Liama są tylko parę cali od jego kolan, kontynuuje. - Po prostu nie chciałem dopełnić stereotypu, wiesz? Delikatne nadgarstki, nienaganne wyczucie mody, skłonność do sztuki… nie sądzę, że dodanie ‘łyżwiarstwa figurowego’ do tej listy, by mi w ogóle pomogło.

Tak szybko, jak to mówi, wzdryga się trochę, ponieważ może to był pośredni sposób na oddane się i może nawet Liam tego nie wyłapie, ale Zayn jest absolutnie pewny, że właśnie dokonał swojego coming-outu przed tym chłopakiem. Siedzi zamrożony na swoim miejscu na ladzie co musi trwać wieczność, słuchając świszczącego oddechu tej cholernej klimatyzacji, a bicie jego serca rozprasza jego samego od wewnętrznego krzyku idiota!, który obecnie zajmuje jego myśli. Ponieważ naprawdę cieszy się z tej rozmowy, pomimo faktu, iż była trochę wymuszona i lekko niezręczna. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że z luzaka nie zrobi geja. Ta cała ich nie-homo postawa, prawda? I on nie jest nawet ślepo stereotypowy, ponieważ zawsze tak było, odmieńcy i drużyna sportowa nigdy dobrze się nie mieszały. (Nie chciał się nawet oszukiwać, wierząc w to, że to nie było co najmniej częściowo odpowiedzialne, zważając na fakt, że zrezygnował z wypróbowania programu nauczania piłki nożnej w szkole średniej).

Więc, świetnie. Prawdopodobnie spieprzył potencjalną przyjaźń/ jednostronną historię miłosną z tym uroczym, rumieniącym się facetem.

\- Nie - mówi Liam po długiej przerwie, prostując się, kiedy już praktycznie leżał na ladzie. - Przypuszczam, że nie.

I Zayn naprawdę nie może powiedzieć czy ten koleś właśnie załapał co zasugerował, czy w końcu podchwycił, że to dziwne, napięta energia emanuje od Zayna, ale Niall pojawia się ponownie i Liam się żegna, ładując swoją ogromną torbę na swoje ramię tak, jakby ważyła tylko pół kilo.

Kiedy następna środa nadchodzi i Liam wita się z Zaynem na chwilę przed 19 z uśmiechem, przy którym ma zmarszczki przy oczach i bojaźliwym ‘witaj’, nim kieruje się na lód, Zayn decyduje, że ten facet po prostu nie ma tropu. Jak tak, nie ma wyboru, ale może wywnioskować, że ten dzieciak jest trochę tępy albo co najmniej spektakularnie nie spostrzegawczy i spędził półtorej godziny na zdaniu sobie sprawy, dlaczego to nie jest tak wielkim problemem, jakim prawdopodobnie powinien być.

Następny tydzień minął i Zayn nie ma pojęcia, jak skończył czołgając się pod ławką, aby wyłowić stamtąd brudne skarpetki i zamiatając papierki po cukierkach z brudnej, brudnej łazienki na lodowisku.

To oczywiście było sprawką Louisa. Louis wspomniał, że Harry zostaje zazwyczaj po pracy, aby pomóc posprzątać miejscu, ponieważ był przyjacielem woźnego Erniego (ponieważ oczy-kurwa-wiście dzieciak przyjaźnił się z woźnym) i jak to zazwyczaj zajmuje im trochę, aby ogarnąć całe miejsce. Louis wspomniał również, nawet za słodko, że może Zayn także mógłby zostać, aby tylko troszeczkę im pomóc tylko po to, by to wszystko lekko przyspieszyć, ponieważ Zayn był dobrym chłopcem, nieprawdaż? I co za dobry czyn by to byłby, zgadza się?

Może Louis jest trochę zbytnim specjalistą w sprawianiu, żeby Zayn go słuchał i w sprawieniu, że wejdzie w to, w cokolwiek ten go wciąga, co jest lekkim problemem, ponieważ Zayn musi zacząć sprawować kontrolę nad swoim życie, cholera i może niesłuchanie Louisa będzie pierwszym krokiem w tym kierunku.

Zayn znajduje zmiętą bluzę Liama w rogu siódmej przebieralni. Z początku nie zauważa, czyja ona jest i marszy swój nos, kiedy ją łapie pomiędzy swój kciuk i palec wskazujący, zamierzając zanieść ją do sekcji rzeczy znalezionych. Ale kiedy patrzy na nią poraz drugi, zauważa nr 34 na rażącej go tkaninie i to może być tylko troszeczkę żałosne, że nie musi sprawdzać dwa razy, aby wiedzieć, że jest to bluza Liama.Zayn rozważa to przez minutę lub dwie, nim ostrożnie składa bluzę i wślizguje ją do swojej torby.

To zła decyzja, ludzie, to cholernie zła decyzja i Zayn wie, że i tak skończy, żałując tego. I może to jest w pewien sposób kradzieżą, ale to nie tak, że on planuję ją zatrzymać na zawsze, prawda? Nawet zrobi Liamowi przysługę, wypierze tę bluzę i w ogóle. Właściwie on po prostu jest dobrym kolegą, ponieważ nie dobry przyjaciel nie wziąłby bluzy do domu, zamiast skazując ją na zgnicie w rzeczach znalezionych obok nieodebranych pudełkach od śniadania, rękawic hokejarskich i zardzewiałych, niesparowanych łyżew?

Więc bierze ją do domu z jedną połową jego mózgu krzyczącą na niego, aby po prostu rzucił to z powrotem na podłogę w szatni, a drugą piszczącą jak dwunastolatka na fakt, że jest teraz w posiadaniu biało-czerwonej bluzy, w której Liam wygląda tak gorąco i która co najmniej gwarantuję kolejną rozmowę z tym kolesiem. Zakłada swoje słuchawki, aby zagłuszyć oszalałe krzyki w jego głowie i próbuje ignorować sposób, w jaki jego torba wydaje się być dwie tony cięższa w drodze do domu.

Kiedy wraca do mieszkania swojego i Louisa, znajduje je puste. Jest już bardzo późno i Louis zazwyczaj byłby już w domu, odkąd ma poranne zajęcia w czwartki. Po zmarszczeniu brwi i kilku frustrujących wiadomościach, w końcu dostaje ‘z harrym’ od Louisa i naprawdę, powinien to wiedzieć. Ponieważ, jeśli Zayn zeskrobywał kawałki utwardzonej gumy z ławek w przebieralniach zamiast Harry’ego, wtedy Harry spokojnie mógł brykać z Louisem. I podczas gdy Zayn jest pewien, że Harry był niechętny pozostawienia pracy Zaynowi, wie z doświadczenia, że Louis potrafi być przekonujący.

Odkłada swoją torbę z westchnięciem. Jest trochę późno i nie czuje się w stanie, aby coś zrobić, ale również nie chce jeszcze iść spać. Może mógłby troszeczkę poczytać. Lub, myśli, jego oczy odruchowo prześlizgują się po jego torbie, mógłby zrobić pranie, po prostu szybkie wypranie je. Po chwili zastanawiania decyduje, że to prawdopodobnie będzie dobrym pomysłem i nie pozwala sobie myśleć o tym, jak bluza Liama skończy pachnąc jak detergenty Zayna.

~*~

Zayn siedzi w swoim pokoju po tym, gdy wrócił ze swojej zmiany w sklepiku następnego dnia, przerzucając kopię projektu eseju, nad którym pracuje z zakreślaczem w swojej dłoni. Czwartkowe zmiany są spokojne w większości z lekcjami, a następnie dorosłymi łyżwiarzami (którzy, swoją drogą, nie byli tak ekscytujący jak Louis miał nadzieję, że ludzie powyżej 21 lat będą) i zawsze miał czas na trochę więcej nauki, nim rzucił się do łóżka. Ale z pewnych powodów dzisiejszej nocy po prostu nie mógł się skoncentrować, stukając nerwowo swoim zakreślaczem w stos papierów, kiedy siedzi rozwalony na kanapie. Naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, dlaczego jest taki nierozgarnięty, dopóki nie łapie się na tym, że wpatruje się w bluzę Liama, złożoną porządnie na krześle i Boże czy on zawsze był obsesyjny? Lub czy jego małe zauroczenie Liamem wydobyło z niego najlepsze cechy? Ponieważ teraz, ma prawie nie do wytrzymania zachętą, aby ją przymierzyć.

Odkłada swoje kartki i siada, składając swe stopy pod sobą. Okej, może spróbować to zracjonalizować, prawda? Nigdy nie był w drużynie sportowej, wyłączając znakomicie nieudaną próbę w koszykówce, więc naprawdę chce tylko zobaczyć, jakby wyglądał w bluzie. Jakby to było, gdyby wyglądał, jakby był członkiem drużyny. Tak, to dokładnie o to chodzi. Więc co z tego, jeśli fakt, że nazwiska Liama, które jest wydrukowane z tyłu, sprawia, że rumieni się lekko wzdłuż swojej klatki piersiowej?

Wyciąga swoją rękę, niepewnie zatapiając swe palce w tkaninie. Oh Boże, on zamierza to zrobić. Po prostu szybko naprawdę bardzo szybko, na wypadek, gdyby Louis wrócił szybciej do domu i to zobaczył. Ponieważ jeżeli Louis przyłapie go na tym, Zayn jest przekonany, że nigdy mu tego nie odpuści, dał Zaynowi wystarczająco smutku za samo posiadanie bluzy.

Przeciąga szybko koszulkę przez swoją głowę, nim wślizguje się w bluzę. Łapie odzwierciedlenie siebie odbijające się przez szybę w oknie i odwraca lekko swe ciało, więc może zobaczyć nazwisko Liama wydrukowane z tyłu i cholera. Tak, to jest… miłe. Bluza oczywiście jest o wiele za duża i wisi na jego ramionach oraz opada na jego obojczyki, ale wygląda… Boże. Bardziej swoiście, bluza Liama dobrze na nim wygląda, a ta myśl sprawia, że jego policzki powoli zaczynają robić się gorące i rozprzestrzeniają się do jego brzucha.

Nagle słyszy zgrzyt zamka, oczywiście. Wiedział, że Louis wróci w najgorszym momencie. Wierci się wokół odruchowo, odwracając się twarzą do drzwi, gotowy, aby otrzymać jakikolwiek złośliwy komentarz od Louisa, pewny, że ten takowy rzuci i zamiera. Cholera.

\- Um - jest wszystkim co mówi Liam, stoją w progu z oczami szerokimi jak spodki.

Zayn, cóż Zayn jest zamrożony przez całe 10 sekund z jedną ręką na wpół przeciągniętą i zdrętwiałym umysłem od strumieni jakjakjak zagrożonych rozlaniu. Ma ochotę przeklinać i krzyczeć i może płakać nad trochę nad swoimi włosami, ale utrzymuje zaciśnięte usta, kiedy zmusza się do zdjęcia bluzy.

\- Tutaj - zmusił swoje ręce do wyciągnięcia się, ostrożnie, upewniając się, że jego palce nie dotknął Liama. - Jest twoja.

\- Moja - potwierdza tępo Liam, chwytając za klamkę i Zayn prawdopodobnie zaśmiałby się na tej oszołomiony wyraz twarzy, gdyby nie był tak dotkliwie świadomy tego, że jest bez koszulki. Oh, racja i to, że właśnie został przyłapany przez Liama na noszeniu jego bluzy.

I Zayn przeklina sam siebie za zaprzyjaźnienie się z tym niebieskookim małym gównem i za bycie takim cholernym idiotą, kiedy myśli, że żadna sytuacja nie może być bardziej żenująca od tej. Dokładnie w tym momencie, nie jest pewny czy będzie blady, czy tak czerwony, jak obecnie jest Liam, ale woli odzyskać jakoś swoje opanowanie tak długo, jak jest na widoku Liama.

\- Okej - mówi i czuje ulgę, ponieważ jego głos się nie zachwiał.

\- Okej - powtarza Liam i nagle powietrze pęka pomiędzy nimi, kiedy Liam bierze krok do tyłu. - Okej, to ja już pójdę.

\- Okej - powtarza Zayn, odwracając się i nie patrząc jak oszołomiony Liam cofa się do przedpokoju, przyciskając bluzę do swojej klatki piersiowej.

~*~

Kiedy Louis wraca do domu jest prawie północ a Zayn jest bardzo, bardzo pijany.

\- Hokej jest okropnym, okropnym sportem - bełkocze, w jednej dłoni ściskając butelkę, a drugą zrywa nerwowo granit z blatu kuchennego stołu. - Wiesz, zawsze go nienawidziłem.

\- Drogi Panie. - jest wszystkim, co mówi Louis przez jakiś czas, zostając zaskoczonym. - Nie widziałem cię tak pijanego od czasu tej imprezy u Horana w zeszłym roku.

Zayn i tak go nie słyszy albo jest zbyt zalany, aby przetrawić to, co Louis powiedział. Przechyla się na bok i ledwo udaje mu się chwycić koszulkę Louisa, szarpiąc ich tak, że obydwoje uderzają ramieniem o ścianę.

\- Oni tylko biegają po ludzi z tymi swoimi durnymi ochraniaczami na ramionach, kijkami i tym małym gównem - mówi Zayn, puszczając Louisa i pozostawiając jego koszulkę zmiętą tam, gdzie jego palce ściskały ją zbyt mocno, używając swojej teraz już wolnej ręki do niejasnego przedstawienia tego, cokolwiek próbuje zrobić.

\- Masz na myśli krążek, kolego - poprawia go delikatnie Louis i wyciąga z palców swojego przyjaciela prawie pustą butelkę, którą ten trzyma. Kiedy wreszcie jest wolny od pojmowania Zayna, delikatnie go wącha i jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie wytrzymać ten alkohol, to jest to Louis, ale wciąż grymasi na tę opryskliwość. Co to jest na miłość boską?

\- Tak, krążki. - Zayn kiwa głową i teraz obydwie jego dłonie są wolne, więc zarzuca swe ramię wokół Louisa, mamrocząc - okropne, okropne - w jego ramię, ledwo prawdziwie próbując go udławić.

\- W porządku - mruczy Louis, odkładając butelkę i pchając Zayna w kierunku jego pokoju. - Zabierzmy cię do łóżka, dobra?

\- Łóżko. Tak - mamrocze Zayn w szyję Louisa, nim zawisa w jego ramionach. Jeśli Zayn nie byłby takim dziwnym światełkiem, jakim jest i jeśli Louis nie byłby tak cholernie wspaniałym przyjacielem, mógłby po prostu zostawić Zayna tutaj, na środku ich przedpokoju. Ale jeśli obydwa są prawdą, Louis pochyla się i chwyta go również za nogi, nosząc go bezładnie do jego pokoju i rzucając go, wystarczająco delikatnie na łóżku.

\- Proszę bardzo - mamrocze Louis, usatysfakcjonowany, głaszcząc głowę Zayn i dostosowując jego poduszkę. - Odeśpij to, mały pijaku.

Opuszcza na chwilę pokój i wraca z wiadrem, kładąc je ostrożnie obok głowy łóżka (Zayn zazwyczaj nie jest tym, który wymiotuje, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele), nim gasi światło i sam kieruje się do łóżka.

~*~

\- Zayn - grucha Louis następnego poranka, siadając na nogach Zayna i szturchając jego plecy. - Zaynie, kochanie, wiem, że świat jest okropnym miejscem, ale naprawdę musisz wstać.

Zayn jęczy w poduszkę, przeciera swoje powieki i powoli otwiera swoje wyschnięte na wiór usta. - Spadaj, Lou.

\- Niegrzecznie. Wiesz, gdybym to nie był ja, prawdopodobnie ponownie skończyłbyś na dachu. Co ty do diabła ty w ogóle robiłeś, pijąc? - Pyta Louis, kręcąc podejrzliwie nalepkę od butelki w swoich palcach. - To gówno śmierdzi wystarczająco mocno, by zabić krowę. Gdzie do kurwy ty to znalazłeś?

\- Nie wiem - mamrocze Zayn. - Kupiłem to u jakiegoś dzieciaka podczas powrotu, jest to domowej roboty wyrób jego rodziców z Europy Wschodniej.

\- Co do kurwy Zayn - mówi Louis i przewraca lekko swoimi nogami, ale ustawienie jego ust wygląda prawie zatroskanie. - Wezmę to za to, że świat jest dla ciebie niesprawiedliwy lub jakiekolwiek gówno razem z twoim rycerzem w świecącym stroju do hokeja, ale naprawdę, nie zatapiaj swoich smutków, okej? Nie jesteś wystarczająco żałosny na to.

Zayn jęczy ponownie, co zdaje się teraz Louisa usatysfakcjonować, który kontynuuje z zaskakującą ilością radości. - Więc, co się stało?

Zayn odwraca się tak szynko, że Louis opada poza bok łóżka i mruży czy na swojego przyjaciela w ostrym porannym świetle. - Dałeś mu klucz.

\- Tak - mówi Louis, wyrywając się z podłogi i wyglądając na lekko zirytowanego. - Powiedziałeś, że masz jego bluzę, myślałem, że w ten sposób ci pomogę.

\- I nie mogłeś nawet wysłać wiadomości i mnie ostrzec? Zwykłe ‘hej, Zayn, głowa do góry, upewnij się, że nie będziesz miał na sobie bluzy Liama, kiedy ten przypadkowo znajdzie się przed twoimi drzwiami’ naprawdę by się przydało.

Oczy Louis rozszerzają się, a jego wargi zwijają się w górę. - Nosiłeś jego bluzę?

\- Pieprz się, Louis.

\- Okej, spójrz, wpadłem na niego, kiedy ty byłeś na lodowisku i powiedziałeś mi, że masz jego bluzę, więc powiedziałem mu, aby przyszedł, kiedy wrócisz do domu i ją odebrał. Myślałem, że byłem pomocny! Wyjaśnia Louis, ale wciąż cień uśmiechu widnieje na jego wargach, a Zayn zwęża swe oczy.

\- Nie wyglądasz w związku z tym bardzo przepraszająco.

\- Cóż - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. - Pocałowałeś go chociaż?

Zayn wydaje z siebie tylko niezrozumiały dźwięk, nim poprawia poduszkę pod swoją głową, nim zakopuje się pod swoim kocem. Pieprzony Louis.

~*~

Liam nie pojawia się na środowych treningach przez dwa tygodnie, po tym, co Louis ochrzcił Tragicznym Incydentem z Bluzą. Tak bardzo, jak Zayn przewraca swoimi oczami na Louisa lub próbuje ignorować łamiące serce szerokie spojrzenia Harry’ego, to wciąż boli, że Liam wołał odciąć się od hokeja, więc nie miał szansy zobaczenia Zayna. To nie jest tak, że Zayn śledził jego ruchy przez całe pięć miesięcy, podczas których pracował w sklepie z przekąskami, ale od tak dawna, jak Zayn wie, Liam jest tutaj na każdym treningu. I w porządku, wiedział, że ta cała rzecz będzie złą wiadomością na początku. Głupie zauroczenia Zayn Liamem było oczywiście beznadziejne, nawet nie myślał o tym, aby temu zaprzeczyć. Ale mógł może mieć nadzieję na trochę więcej łaski i trochę mniej zakłopotanie w dotychczasowej sprawie, nawet jeśli jakakolwiek szansa na przyjaźń była stracona na udanie się.

Siedzenie w malutkiej budce wydawało się być coraz bardziej depresyjne z każdym mijającym tygodniem, więc podczas trzeciej środy, Zayn przez cały okres trwania swojej zmiany wpatrywał się tylko z przygnębieniem w przestrzeń. Jest tak kompletnie wyłączony, że zauważa tylko nędzny wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy ten wślizguje się na ladę z czerwonymi oczami, ale Zaynowi zajmuje tylko jedno spojrzenie, aby wiedzieć, co się stało. Harry ma bardzo charakterystyczny Louis-właśnie-ze-mną-zerwał wyraz twarzy.

\- Oh, kurwa - klnie Zayn, kiedy wspina się obok Harry’ego, już przyciągając swojego przyjaciela do niechlujnego uścisku. Jak na zawołanie, łzy zaczynają stopniowo spływać po policzkach Harry’ego. - Oh, kurwa. Co on powiedział?

Ramiona Harry’ego się trzęsą i wypuszcza z siebie bolesny jęki i to nie jest nieznajome dla Zayna, naprawdę nie jest, ale nienawidzi takiego widoku Harry’ego.

\- No dalej, Haz - mamrocze, grzebiąc w swojej kieszeni po chusteczkę. - Co się stało tym razem.

\- On nie… - szlocha Harry, zagrzebując swoją twarz w swoich dłoniach, w absolutnym akcie rozpaczy. - On nie... nie zakończył tego.

Zayn odsuwa się nieznacznie, nieustannie zmieszany. Był tego taki pewien. - Nie? W takim razie. W takim razie, dlaczego jesteś taki nieszczęśliwy Harry, co się kurwa stało?

Harry tylko lekko skomle, a jego twarz pozostaje połknięta przez jego dłonie. - Ja to zrobiłem. Ja to zakończyłem.

\- Okej - mówi powoli Zayn. Gdyby go zapytać to jest durny czas, że Harry tak się trzymał. Zayn bardzo kocha Louisa, naprawdę, ale mógł on być troszeczkę dupkiem i sposób, w jaki traktuje Harry’ego najlepiej określić lotnym. Może to będzie tym, co zabiera Louisa w to miejsce. Ale Zayn nie może wskoczyć we wnioski, jeszcze nie, bez usłyszenia historii.

\- Haz, co się stało? - Pyta ponownie.

\- To było takie głupie - czka Harry, odciągają ręce od swoich policzków i akceptując chusteczkę, którą wręcza mu Zayn. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak Tim i Alex poszli do Disneylandu na swoją pierwszą rocznicę i zdałem sobie sprawę, że nasza pierwsza rocznica nie będzie tak naprawdę pierwszą rocznicą, ponieważ nawet jeśli wiemy odkąd liczyć, wiesz, od pierwszego razu, gdy byliśmy razem, to nie jest tak, że byliśmy ze sobą nieprzerwanie przez cały rok i zacząłem myśleć o tym, jak on znów ze mną zerwie i spanikowałem.

\- Shh - uspokaja go Zayn, zaciskając swój uścisk wokół ramion Harry’ego z westchnięciem. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie winię cię za nic, co się stało, ponieważ gdybym był na twoim miejscu, pękłoby coś we mnie szybciej. Ale wy panowie to rozwiążecie, jestem tego pewien.

Harry pociąga nosem i patrzy na Zayna z oczami wypełnionymi łzami. - Tak sądzisz?

\- Harry - odpowiada Zayn z uśmiechem. - Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby udowodnić mi, że bratnie dusze istnieją, to byłaby wasza dwójka. Wy panowie jesteście dla siebie perfekcyjni. I wiem to, ponieważ Louis mówił mi to tak wiele razy. Dogadacie się.

Harry wydaje się to przez chwilę rozważać, nim wypuszcza z siebie drżący oddech. - Dzięki.

\- W porządku - mówi w końcu Zayn, klepiąc dwukrotnie udo Harry’ego, nim ześlizguje się z lady. - Chodźmy, dobra? Odprowadzę cię do domu?

Kiedy Harry pędzi po swoje rzeczy, Zayn wyciąga swój telefon, aby wysłać parę wiadomości do Louisa.

proszę porozmawiaj z harrym nim bd leżał pijany na podłodze x

musicie o tym jak najszybciej porozmawiać xx

Usatysfakcjonowany, wkłada swój telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, następnie podnosząc swą torbę z westchnięciem. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jego życie było spokojne.

~*~

Tydzień później Zayn czyta Sartre. Będąc szczerym, nigdy zbytnio go nie lubił, ale odkąd jego życie jest istnym bałaganem, uznał, że może oddać sobie jeszcze jeden strzał (szczególnie odkąd Harry miał grypę i był zbyt zajęty byciem pielęgnowanym przez Louisa, by dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w ten ponury, środowy wieczór). I teraz kiedy naprawdę o tym myśli, może Sartre nie jest taki przereklamowany, jak sądził. Pierre and Eve nie mogli być razem, nawet jeśli sądzili, że byli dla siebie stworzeni. Ah, to jest dokładnie ten typ dramatu, którego teraz potrzebował.

W czasie, kiedy skończył „Kości rzucone”, lodowisko praktycznie opustoszało i woźny już zaczął zmywać okruchy i błoto z zaśmieconej podłogi. Kiedy Zayn włożył książkę z powrotem do plecaka, usłyszał, jak drzwi frontowe się otwierają. Odwrócił się, przygotowany na to, by powiedzieć temu, ktokolwiek to jest, że lodowisko jest zamykane na noc, ale słowa utknęły w jego gardle.

\- Cześć - mówi Liam, a jego policzki są różowe (chociaż Zayn nie jest w stanie powiedzieć czy to od chłodnego, nocnego, marcowego powietrza czy z jakiegokolwiek niezgłębionego powodu), kiedy podchodzi do lady. Ma na sobie jeansy oraz miękką, szarą bluzę i wygląda tak przytulnie na zimnej przestrzeni, że wszystkim, co Zayn chce zrobić, jest owinięcie siebie wokół niego. Co najprawdopodobniej nie byłoby konstruktywne.

\- Hej - odpowiada natychmiast, zakładając plecak na swoje ramię i wychodząc z budki. Stoją tutaj na środku podłogi przez parę sekund, podczas gdy Zayn zastanawia się nad tym, co zrobić oraz co powiedzieć.

Liam go wyprzedza. - Cieszę, że jeszcze tu jesteś, chociaż nie byłem pewien czy… jak długo pracujesz.

To jest trochę niezdarne, trochę nieczytelne, ale to jest coś. To początek. I wszystkim, co czuje Zayn jest zmieszanie i bardziej niż się w tym gubi, całkowicie to weźmie. - Tak, właśnie miałem wychodzić. Czy ty…?

Liam kiwa głową, nim zdaje się załapać i kręci swą głową. - Czekaj, Zayn - zaczyna i szybko chwyta Zayna za ramię. I Zayn naprawdę nie ma pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje lub dlaczego Liam jest zarumieniony (ponieważ tak, to zdecydowanie jest rumieniec), kiedy Zayn jest jedynym, który powinien być zażenowany z powodu… na przykład z powodu incydentu z bluzą. Co jest tak naprawdę wszystkimi momentami, na jakich może się skupić z uchwytem Liama tuż nad jego nadgarstkiem.

\- Okej - mówi, desperacko próbując uspokoić bicie swojego serca, ponieważ jest całkowicie pewien, że Liam jest w stanie wyczuć jego puls. - Co jest?

\- Chcesz, abym nauczył cię jak się jeździ? - Pyta Liam i może Zayn tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale wydaje się, że wstrzymał oddech.

Zayn naprawdę nie może myśleć o próbie zweryfikowania tego teraz, jakkolwiek, ponieważ Liam właśnie mu zaoferował, by nauczyć go, jak się jeździ i jeśli cokolwiek zasługiwało na wyrażenie ‘jak grom z jasnego nieba’, cóż to jest to i musi się bardzo skupić, aby nie opuścić swojej żuchwy w dół. - Jesteś poważny?

\- Tak, oczywiście - potwierdza Liam, puszczając przedramię Zayna i uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Jeśli chcesz, możemy zacząć, teraz?

\- Teraz? - Powtarza Zayn i w porządku, prawdopodobnie nie pokazał się ze zbyt inteligentnej strony, ale jego mózg potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby załapać.

\- Tak! - Mówi Liam i jest szczery entuzjazm świecący w jego oczach, który sprawia, że powiedzenie nie staje się niemożliwe.

Więc chociaż wciąż nie wie co zrobić z tą sytuacją, Zayn mówi - pewnie - nim, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest po 21. - Jest późno, zostaniemy zamknięci, nie sądzę, że możemy…

\- Możemy. - Liam szybko mu przerywa. - Ernie jest spoko, dał mi nawet klucze.

Ernie? Oh, Ernie. Ernie-woźny. I Zayn prawie się śmieje, ponieważ wygląda na to, że Harry nie jest jedynym, który zaprzyjaźnia się z każdą duszą, którą spotka. Jego oczy są wpatrzone w Liama i zauważa, nieporaz pierwszy, że Liam na bardzo ładne oczy. Takie ciepłe, głęboko brązowe, lśniące jak jedwab. Jakoś to sprawia, że Zayn myśli o tym, dlaczego przepiękne oczy Liama patrzą na niego, jakby nic nie było złe.

\- Liam, co się dzieje? - Pyta Zayn i może to jest kolejna decyzja, której będzie żałował przez resztę swojego życia, ale nie może znieść tego napięcia tego, co zostało niepowiedziane. - A co z bluzą?

Rumieniec Liama gwałtownie się zaostrza, ale z drugiej strony pozostaje skomponowany. - Jest w porządku.

\- Jest w porządku? Jak to jest w porządku?

\- Ja, uh - zaczyna Liam, jego policzki są niesamowicie czerwone. Zayn, trochę szczerze, chce go ugryźć, co prawdopodobnie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, widząc, że ten koleś tak jakby może mu po prostu powiedzieć, aby się wypchał. - Widziałem, jak czytałeś Poe jednego dnia, więc poszedłem i kupiłem kolekcję jego opowiadań, więc mógłbym rozmawiać z tobą o czymś, co lubisz. Ale, uh, w następnym tygodniu, czytałeś coś innego, więc…

Zayn po prostu się na niego gapi przez jakiś czas, zaskoczony nagłą zmiana tematu, kiedy desperacko próbuje znaleźć w tym sens.

\- Kupiłeś książkę po to, by móc ze mną rozmawiać? - Wydusza w końcu.

Policzki Liama niemożliwie ciemnieją. - Może.

Zayn nie wie, czy śmiać się, czy płakać. - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę - udaje mu się to wydusić bez konwulsji. - że nie mogłem się skupić na opowiadaniach Poe, ponieważ byłem zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w ciebie na lodzie?

Szczęka Liama aktualnie opada, a Zayn właśnie się śmieje, kiedy jednocześnie łzy pojawiają się w kącikach jego oczu. Kiedy w końcu dochodzi do siebie, prostuje się i patrzy na Liama, który szczęśliwie się uśmiecha.

\- Więc, jazda? - Pyta Liam, trzymając swoją torbę treningową. - Wziąłem dla ciebie swoją dodatkową parę łyżew.

\- Okej - zgadza się Zayn z uśmiechem, czując się lekko pijanym, kiedy upada na ławkę i szuka zamka, by otworzyć torbę. Wciąż wszystkiego nie przetrawił, ale to wygląda jak dobra rzecz do powiedzenia. - Jedźmy.

Liam chichocze i siada obok Zayna, szybko zakładając na siebie swoje łyżwy, nim klęka na ziemi, aby pomóc Zaynowi zawiązać jego.

\- Czekaj. - Zatrzymuje go Zayn, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest jeszcze coś, co musi wiedzieć. - Dlaczego nie było cię na treningach od jakiegoś, miesiąca?

\- Oh - mówi Liam, wyglądając na lekko zażenowanego. - Nie wiedziałem, jak na mnie zareagujesz i próbowałem wpaść na to, co powinienem zrobić, a nie jestem dobry w szybkim wymyślaniu dobrych pomysłów.

\- Oh.

Liam zawiązuje łyżwy wokół kostek Zayna i Zayn nie sądzie, że mógłby kiedykolwiek przestać się uśmiechać.

Pozwala Liamowi pokierować się na lodowisko, opierając się na nim, kiedy idzie niezgrabnie w nieco za dużych łyżwach Liama. Lód pod nim jest głaski i bardzo śliski, zauważa tępo, ale nie sądzi, że jest w stanie ułożyć bardziej skomplikowane myśli z palcami Liama unoszącymi jego talię. Czuje ciepłe dłonie Liama osiedlające się na jego plecach i Zayn byłby niestabilny na swoich stopach, nawet gdyby stał na solidnym gruncie, ale łyżwy i lód zdecydowanie nie pomagają.

\- Cholera - klnie, kiedy jego nogi prawie rozślizgują się pod nim, macha rękami szukając czego, by się złapać, nim odwraca się i splata swe palce z przodem bluzy Liama. - Naprawdę nie jestem w tym dobry.

Liam tylko chwyta jego talię, jakby to było najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie i trzyma go stabilnie. - Nie martw się, mam cię.

\- Oh - mówi Zayn, kiedy Liam się pochyla i układa niepewnie swoją dłoń na jego żuchwie.

Oh, myśli, kiedy Liam łączy ich wargi razem, delikatnie i równomiernie.

I tak, wzięcie tej cholernej pracy w budce z przekąskami definitywnie nie było najgorszą decyzją w jego życiu.


End file.
